Dark Heart
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Re-write of Black Mistress with some character changes. Sebastian forms a new contract, with a human with a secret. He drags the demon Ciel along for the adventure. Join Jessica, Ciel and Sebastian on their quest to complete the contract and quite possibly find out what is so special about Jessica.


Chapter 1 – A New Contract

It had been at least a century since Ciel and Sebastian became eternally bound to one another. Now the demons were bored and had nothing to do except lounge around in Hell. However something was astir in Hell. There was a legend going around, one about a demon being re-accepted into Human society and that demon, as that is what the demon in the legend would remain, would fall for a human, not just any human, a special human, one that several species would kill due to it. There was something astir in the Human realm, a girl was suffering, would she summon a demon though, it was hard to tell, her soul had to be valuable to a demon for a demon to even attempt to appear in front of her, and in the case of Ciel and Sebastian, for either of them, although it was more likely to be Sebastian, since he was the more experienced one of the pair, both of them had to think that the soul was valuable to them, they both had to find it pure.

This girls soul was different though, it wasn't pure like Ciel's was, it was dark, something that would only be seen in a creature of hell. It was interesting though, for those who took a moment to really look past the darkness of it, something that a demon would find amusing. However what the demons didn't know was that this soul was unreachable, not in the way like Ciel's was in relation to being a demon, no this soul was unreachable for a different reason, but what would remain a secret, a secret until the time that someone came along and unlocked it.

Location jump: Human Realm, The manor of Lady Jessica Alexis Solace, well her parent's manor.

Jessica was a special child, or so some people would say, some people assumed that it was mere publicity for the family, trying to hype up the business, but there was some truth in the fact that Jessica was a special child, although it didn't appear so on the face of it, this truth was one that many people would use to turn on and hurt the girl.

At 13 she was the same age as the now demon Earl of Phantomhive, well in Ciel's human appearance that is. She is and forever will be 13 as that is how old she was and will be when she meets her fate.

The girl had been bedridden for the past two months, strange and unknown illnesses were plaguing her body, and unknown to her it was the first part of what made her special, by her bedside was a boy of 16, a boy called William, her betrothed. But this boy wanted nothing more than to cause her pain and torture, and all for a 21st century motive. Money. Money from the business she was going to get, being the only child, and that company was Funtom, yes the very company that Ciel had ran when he was human. The company had been passed to the Midford household upon Ciel's 'death', Jessica's great-grandmother had married into the Midford household, and now the business, upon her 18th birthday would be handed down to Jessica. Now, even though that is 5 years away from our present date, there was a catch to the inheritance and it had a link to the delinquent finance of Jessica's, if anything was to happen to her then her fiancé would be passed onto him, being that Jessica is an only child.

The events of this tale started to unfold about a month before Jessica's 13th birthday, and had become more and more painful for her as that month went by, most people would have called it a mere coincidence that all the events happened in the space of a month. Anyway Jessica's troubles started when her grandmother died, it had appeared to be a heart attack, and that's what the family had been led to believe but nothing was ever that simple, then it was her grandfather who died a fortnight after that, apparently that was accidental, both were apparent suicides, her grandmother had a high amount of prescription painkillers in her system whilst her grandfather had shot himself, although the police were hesitant to say that they were suicides but declared them so anyway. The next set of trouble would change Jessica's life forever, this trouble would give her a choice, but more about that later.

As the time drew close to being a month after her grandmother had died Jess started to notice different things about herself and her fiancé. To start with the differences about her fiancé, he would spend less time trying to keep Jessica happy whilst she was in her bed bound state, instead he say staring at her, like he was waiting for her to drop dead any moment. Also the manner in which he spoke to her also changed. It had gone from a loving polite tone to it being that he would snap at her over nothing. The differences that Jessica noticed about herself was that what she was craving was what most humans would deem weird. She wanted blood.

In Hell, surprisingly it was Ciel who was the first to notice Jessica's soul and presence. Her presence was like she was someone more important that the 'human' role she seemed to play.

"Sebastian" Ciel called out to his demon. "I have a query…" he was genuinely curios about her soul. "… This girl. She seems different, her soul, it's a lot darker than a conventional human's soul a lot darker indeed." Ciel didn't even know why he was monitoring this girl from the depths of hell, it probably was because she was related to him, even if it was through her grandmother marrying his cousin. Sebastian approached his Lord.

"Indeed master, this human's soul is a lot darken than any human soul I have come across in my devilishly long life." Sebastian commented.

"We should keep an eye on her, in case she does call for a demon, after all her soul might not be pure like mine, nether-the-less her soul does seem to be one that would be filling."

And indeed Ciel was right to have monitored this girl as on the eve of her 13th birthday several men burst into her home, taking her and her family, her mother, father and fiancé by surprise. They were in the drawing room playing a game of some type when it happened. They came in through the windows, and grabbed Jessica who was being held 'protectively' by her fiancé, whilst other held guns to her parents heads. The next few moments would always be a blur to her, it happened so fast, 4 gunshots, her parents shot in the head, and her fiancé had somewhat disappeared, maybe he managed to escape, or so she thought. But two bullets hit Jessica, both in places that caused her great pain, and would cause her a slow and painful death, she bled out onto the floor, her limp and almost unconscious body lay next to the corpse of her parents. The ring leader of the 'assassins' approached the girl, loading his gun again, he was going to shoot her, and make sure this special child was no more.

It was then that the room became dark, ravens feathers fluttered onto the floor and a voice echoed through the room.

"You have summoned me" the voice spoke, "That is a fact you will not be able to change, now what is your choice. Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"Yes" was Jessica's weak response, giving that she was bleeding out onto the floor. The demon smirked before killing the assassin who remained in the room before walking over to Jessica and branding her with his contract mark. Like Ciel, her contract mark was on her right eye, she wanted the power to know who caused her all this pain and suffering. But what she didn't know that the cause was closer to home, she also didn't know that her pain and suffering would continue for a fair amount of time.

Sebastian then took his human form in front of her. Ciel having since come down to the human realm as well. "What is your name?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Jessica, Lady Jessica Alexis Solace." She replied quietly. Sebastian nodded and gently picked her up taking her back to her room to tend to the injuries, as well as calling the proper authorities to deal with the murders downstairs. "Who are you" Jessica asked quietly, she didn't know who the demons were.

"I'm Sebastian" he replied, using the ever so familiar name that Ciel gave him when they formed their contract over a century prior. "And this is Ciel" he added motioning over to Ciel who was following behind.

"Ciel?" Jessica mused a little. "Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive?"

"That is correct" Ciel replied with a small smile. Sebastian was a little shocked to say the least.

"How would you know who Ciel was" Sebastian asked, gently removing the bullets from Jessica.

"My grandmother used to tell me a story that her aunt used to tell her, about a boy she used to be betrothed to, a boy called Ciel, and how one day, at 13 he 'passed away'" Jessica replied.

Ciel chuckled a little, "Well it is expected from someone with Midford blood in them"

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "She's related to you?" even though it came out as a question it was more shock than anything else.

"Indeed." Ciel replied.

Sebastian just nodded, this was going to be one interesting contract indeed, for all parties involved.


End file.
